In a Different Light
by Triplethreatno2
Summary: What happens when Hermione wakes up someone else? But not just anyone else Blaise Zambini's sister? Through in Draco, Veelas, Ron, Harry, and Good ole Voldie and you have one heck of a story!
1. What a difference a year brings

In a Different Light

Disclaimer: I wished on a shooting star for the characters. Its just threw down the books—Lesson learned? Shooting stars suck.

7th year-

It all begins on her 17th birthday.

_What a difference a nothing year brings._

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice sounded through the room.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied as she heard Ginny's footsteps approaching the bed.

"Hermione! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Ginny screamed.

Ginny had gotten up early this Saturday to be the first one to wish Hermione a happy birthday. But when she had thrown back the covers that had been covering Hermione, she was greeted with a totally different person.

"Ver-we funny, Gin," Hermione yawned out while turning over.

"No, Mione! I'm not joking."

"Okay, okay, but if I get up and look in the mirror and see the same old me, I'm hexing you."

With this Hermione threw off the covers she had been cuddled up with just a second ago. She slowly made her way stumbling to the closest mirror, that also happened to be the bathroom.

Ginny followed quietly examining this new person in front of her. The new girl had longer, much darker, less bushy more ringlets kind of hair. She also had this warm glow coming off her once pale skin. As she stumbled around, Ginny also noticed that this new person had shrunken in size. Her Hermione stood at a proud 5'10, but now this new girl stumbling around was a perfect 5'5. Along with her height, her body had changed as well.

The size B cup Hermione once use to wear was now filled to the top with bosom indicating that she was definitely not a B anymore. Her butt had never been much, it was now poking out of her pajama pants a little bit. All in all it seemed as though the new girl had a perfect body, not to big and not to small- just right.

Ginny walked a little faster seeing as though Hermione was almost to the mirror by now. She quickly took a place at the side of the sink to watch Hermione's reaction to this new look.

Hermione who had been feeling her way to the bathroom, because she refused to open her eyes this early on a Saturday, now stopped at the feeling of cold porcelain underneath her fingertips.

Opening her eyes- she, like Ginny, was greeted with a totally new person.

"AHHHH! GINNY! WHAT HAPPENED!" Hermione quickly turned to Ginny and cried, "This is not funny. Change me back, Gin. NOW!"

Ginny who had been quietly looking on, stood shocked at the face of the girl in front of her. She had only seen the new Hermione from the back and side but from the front it was a surprise to say the least.

The warm glow given off by Hermione's now olive skin only intensified at the sight of her crystal blue eyes. That mixed with the wild curls of tight ringlets hanging from her scalp, it was to say the least that the new Hermione was a stunningly beautiful girl.

"I didn't do it Hermione, I swear it wasn't me!"

"Then w...who? Help, Gin! Please!" Hermione was now at the verge of tears when they heard grunts of, "Shut up!"and "Go back to sleep!" coming from the others still sleeping in the dormitory.

"Hermione, go get dressed. We will go see Dumbledore, okay? He will know what's going on, if anyone does."

"Okay," Hermione said rushing across the room to her trunk at the foot of her bed. "That should have been my planfrom the beginning."

"Hermione, I'll be waiting in the common room." With that Ginny left the dormitory and proceeded down to the common room. It was then that she ran right into Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus- but mostly Ron, who at the moment was trying to run up the girls stairs without them turning into a slide on him.

"Ouch- RON! What are you doing!"

Ron, who had landed on his butt, looked up at his angry little sister.

"Oh hey Gin, what's up? Why are you up so late... or should I say early?"

"I should ask you the same question, Ron," Ginny replied, helping her brother up.

"Well, me and the guys," Ron pointed at the boyswho where watching them from the couches. "We are playing Lie and Cry. I was dared to get up the girls staircase with out a broom, so here I am. Plus, Harry and I are waiting for Hermione to get up so we can sing her Happy Birthday."

"Oh, well I was with Hermione-" Just then they heard a cough. They both turned to see Hermione on the stairwell. Well, Ginny knew it was Hermione. Ron thought it was a transfer student or a girl from another year- but both never really made it to his mind because the first thing it shouted at him was, "SHE'S HOT!" And with that, he started to babble. His babbling attracted the attention of Harry, who then in turn got the other boys attention. None really talked to her though, they all were trying to think of something really good to say- but they all were coming up with nothing. Well at least the boys were.

"Come on, let's go," Hermione mouthed to Ginny without waiting for the boys to come back down to Earth. They Left.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was a short one, especially with Hermione who was at the moment jogging.

"Sweet Tarts!" Hermione yelled from down the corridor at first sight of the gargoyle that guardedDumbledore's office. When the gargoyle had jumped aside Hermione's jog broke into a full out sprint.

"Professor! It's Hermione! I really need to talk to you!"

"Come in, Hermione" was barely heard before the door had been thrown open, and shut again before a blink of an eye. Inside Dumbledore sat at his desk, eyes twinkling in a manner only he could conduct with out someone finding offence to. Across from him sat the Slytherin Prince himself, the one and only Draco Malfoy.

When Draco Malfoy turned around he then knew what and who Blaise Zabini, his best friend had been going on about last night before bed.

**FLASHBACK**

"Blaise, sit down- your pacing is unnerving," Draco drawled to a most nervous and distracted Blaise. What was unnerving about Blaise's pacing was that Blaise didn't pace, it was like a Malfoy running, it just didn't happen. So by him pacing, something big was happening or going to happen.

"Draco- you don't understand. Tomorrow is my sister and my birthday." Blaise stopped at the questioning look going across Draco's face. "Yes, I have a sister. But, well, my sister doesn't know she's my sister. She has had a concealment charm placed on her as a child. Hell, but that's not even the worst that is bothering me. What if she hates me? I mean, I'm the big brother, and what if she can't stand me… or…Or what if she is in a house like Hufflepuff?"

Draco was lost- _'Blaise has a sister? HUFFLEPUFF? I hope not. Mm... I wonder what she will look like?' _

As though reading his mind, Blaise said "SHE'S my TWIN, Draco. But because of Voldemort she had to be given up."

"Blaise, how do you know that she is even here, at school?"

"I feel her, I guess it's a twin thing. Its like she's in the same class or something. Though every time, I look, but no one around seems to have the same looks as though they might have what I feel."

"Oh," Draco thought for a second before asking "What class do you have this feeling in most?"

Blaise didn't even have to think before answering.

"Potions with Gryffindors."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_'Potions with Gryffindors. And Enter Granger,'_ Draco thought sarcastically with a smirk gracing his lips.

"What are you gawking at Malfoy?" Hermione spat his last name like saying it was poison.

Draco unbeknownst to him had been staring at Hermione since and through out his memory flashback had begun.

"Miss. Granger, how are you?" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Oh perfectly fine, Headmaster," Hermione said in a sappy sweet voice, but she quickly replaced it with a sarcastic manner. "Except the little problem of going to sleep myself, and waking up someone else!"

Dumbledore eyes twinkled a little more at her statement while his lips started to move upwards. He was the only one though. Ginny and Draco, were absolutely dumbstruck. In all the years of knowing Hermione Granger, they would have never thought she would talk back to a teacher, let alone the Headmaster.

"It seems as though I have some explaining to do" Turning to Draco, Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind to leave us?" Draco nodded before leaving to find his best friend and a hard bottle of fire whiskey for the bad thoughts about Granger's butt he gotwhile passing her.

When Draco left, Dumbledore turned once again to Hermione. "Hermione, whereshall I begin?"

"How about the beginning Headmaster, or maybe you can just skip that part and tell me why I turned into someone else?"

--- END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. The Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: Sorry, my lawyers said I couldn't have them.

AND NOW ON TO THE STORY—

_The Truth be Told_

_'Adopted? Adopted? Pure-blooded and adopted. Worst off is that I'm pure-blooded, adopted, and the daughter of Lisa Zabini and Dimitri Zabini, and sister to Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy's best friend. Can it get more complicated?'_

"Hello, Granger."

_'Shite, it just did.'_

"Leave me alone Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now"

And it was true. As soon as Dumbledore had recited the new information, looking back on her past and her future, Hermione had wanted to escape. The only things that had kept her there had been her love for Dumbledore, and Ginny's hand entangled with hers.

As soon as the meeting ended she quickly disentangled their hands, said goodbye to Dumbledore, and quickly told Ginny to tell Harry and Ron not to use their map to find her. With that she had been gone. She had roamed the school, top to bottom, for the last three hours and planned on doing it once more before retiring to bed. That is, until Malfoy interrupted.

"Oh Granger, I'm hurt. I only found you to bring you something, or should I say someone." With that, Draco pushed his best friend in front of him.

Hermione turned around- and at first though that she was looking in a mirror. Then she noticed that it wasn't her reflection, it was her brother, Blaise Zabini.

"Hello... sis," Blaise stumbled out.

He hadn't known where Draco was dragging him. By the time Draco had finally caught up to Blaise, Draco was drunk. So instead of telling Blaise that Draco knew whom his sister was, he decided to show him. Pushing Blaise, out of the common room, and through the castle, had been an easy job. Especially with Blaise thinking Draco just needed company on his walk.

But half an hour ago when the walk started, Draco had been completely drunk, yet he had also been content. Then he had started to sober up, and was becoming annoyed at not finding his quarry. Just as he decided to give up, they ran straight into Ms. Mya Zabini or Hermione Granger. Whichever you prefer.

The only reply to Blaise was a swift turn around, as she began to walk away. In Hermione's case, she was going to see her "family" in the morning anyway. _'Why talk to them when she didn't have to?'_

Draco, on the other hand, was fed up. "Where the hell does she get off, turning away?" And with that Draco used his Quidditch speed to quickly cut Hermione off.

"Malfoy."

"Granger, turn around."

"Why?"

"Because Blaise wants to talk to you, and I'm quickly getting fed up with your bloody attitude, Mudblood."

"Fist off- "my bloody attitude"! Excuse me if I'm short, but maybe if you just found out that your whole life wasn't really yours- you'd have an attitude too. And secondly, stop with that damned name- I mean its getting a little old, isn't it? Prat!"

With that, Hermione turned around once again. Heading straight back to where Blaise was standing shell shocked. No one had ever yelled like that at Draco before. Even with every Gryffindor battling with him, no one had ever turned away so bluntly.

"Hi, my name is... eh... it's Mya Zabini. But I would rather at the moment like to be called, Hermione Granger. It will take me sometime to get adjusted to a new name. Yours is?"

"Blaise Zabini. And I understand about your name, Mya. I mean Hermione. Um. I'm your big brother, by a minute that is."

"Big brother. Huh" She then remenbered the blood pack she had made with Harrylast year, bonding them andmaking him her brother as well "Im going to have to introduce you to my other brother aswell--Sorry but I have to get back to my common room, before Harry and Ron send out a search party." With that she turned around once more, before she reached a fuming Draco. She turned around once more to say, "Oh- and Happy Birthday, Blaise"

With that Hermione left, heading up to her common room. Quite looking forward to a little sleep- then it hit her. She had forgotten to tell Harry and Ron. They would certainly have her up all night explaining to them who she really was.

_'Damn, now I won't be able to get any rest tonight,'_ Hermione thought approaching the Fat Lady.

"Hello, dear. I don't think I have ever seen you before," The portrait said to an irritable Hermione. Before Hermione, could utter the password though, the portrait swung open, missing Hermione by a half and inch.

"Okay, TROOPS! Let's go find 'Mione!" Ron's voice filled the corridor.

_'Now or never Hermione, it's now or never.'_

With that thought in her head, Hermione stepped away from the side of the portrait entrance into the middle, where she could be easily seen. And she was, as soon as she made the move it seemed as though all the boys in the room looked her way.

"Hello Ron," Hermione said to the group's leader and also her best friend. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" Without waiting for a reply, she took his hand and dragged him through the opening that the crowd made for them.

In the middle of the room, she saw Harry and quickly asked him too if she could have a minute as well.

She took them both to an empty corner.

"Harry, Ron. sit."

They both sat immediately. She quickly informed them of her identity, her transformation, and her whereabouts for the past five hours.

Her friends, who were stunned at finding out this beautiful girl was none other than their own Hermione, started telling her what had happened when she was supposed to be "lost". They all ended up laughing well into the night.

"So, 'Mione tell us, when are we going to speak to your family?" Harry asked.

"Look at the time, Harry, Ron- I'll talk to you tomorrow, night!"

And with that Hermione, walked up the stairs and into her dorm, only stopping once to change into her bedclothes, then fell into a peaceful night sleep.

The next morning was not so peaceful.

"Mione- get up."

"Ginny, GO AWAY!"

"No, 'Mione, you don't understand, your... family is down in the common room now, just waiting for you."

"WHAT!"

Pushing her covers to the floor, Hermione bolted up. Running to her trunk, she quickly snatched up a silk robe, to cover her teddy and knickers, and her wand. Running past Ginny, she jumped stairs to be greeted with six people not normally seen in the Gryffindor common rooms.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and two others, that she assumed where Mrs. and Mr. Zabini, they did look an awful like Blaise and herself. The last five looked very uncomfortable sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"Why, hello there Miss. Granger," Dumbledore began, "I thought it would be best to get you and your family acquainted as soon as possible and in a place as comfortable as possible to you."

"Alright Headmaster," Hermione was about to take a seat when Blaise gave her a once up and down then shook his head at her attire. She smiled at him and then plopped into the seat reserved for her, right next to him. She crossed her legs so that her satin robe draped a little, showing off some of her leg.

"Good morning, Mya," Blaise said reaching over her exposed leg, and pulling the satin robe back up. He then smiled but kept his hand there so that it could not fall again.

"Cara," Mrs. Zabini called as she gotten up from her spot on the couch, to pull her daughter into a fierce hug.

Hermione could tell that Mrs. Zabini ate well, although she was not a big woman, she did have a rounded face with chubby cheeks. She looked pleasant enough, but Hermione knew from experience that looks do not tell a thing about the person inside.

"Il mia amore bella," Mr. Zabini now got up for his chance to hug his long lost daughter. Hermione could automatically tell this was where her brother and herself got their looks. The eyes were all their mothers, but the looks are from dad. It was funny, Blaise looked just like their dad: tall, dark, and very handsome. The only difference was that their dad had dark blue eyes, while Blaise and she had crystal blue.

Hermione was a little shocked at their blatant display of love for a child they hadn't seen for years, but hugged back to be polite.

"I have told you all that I know about you yesterday," Dumbledore said taking charge in the meeting, "but I was wondering if perhaps you had any questions?"

"No, professor."

"Well then, the Zabini's were wondering if you would like to go to lunch with them this afternoon? To catch up."

Hermione looking at her "family" and contemplated for a minute before "Yes, I would love to."

"Ok then, you shall meet them in the great hall in five hours. Good day, Ms. Granger."

"Good day professors, Blaise, Malfoy, and…um...—

"You can call us, Lisa and Dimitri, cara," Ms. Zabini said stepping in.

"Oh okay- thank you. Good day, Lisa and Dimitri," Hermione said quickly finishing up her good days.

As the group left the room, Blaise and Draco lagged behind a bit.

"Yes, Blaise?" Hermione asked wondering why two Slytherins would want to stay in enemy terrority.

"Mya. I just wanted to tell you that for lunch you should wear something semi-formal. Mom, wants us to look our best, ya know? Especially if we are going to be in the paper."

"Why are we going to be in the paper, Blaise?"

Blaise smiled but Draco answered.

"Because we always are."

With that, the two turned to leave. But not before Draco turned back to say,

"You missed the prefect meeting yesterday." Draco smirked at the expression of horror that passed over Blaise's sister's face. "We're having a talent show."

And with that they were gone.

Hermione rushed upstairs and into the dorm. Ginny was lying on Hermione's bed, playing with her cat.

"Gin, help me pick out something nice to wear?"

"Why, 'Mione? I mean, where are you off to?"

"Out to lunch with my "parents", Gin."

With that Hermione hopped into the shower. Taking about two hours in there just relaxing was great for Hermione. It seemed to have calmed her down so both mentally and physically, that even Ginny saw it.

"'Mione, I want to talk to you," Ginny said to over-relaxed Hermione.

"What's up, Gin?" Hermione asked while figuring out the correct way she could go about altering her clothing. She would have to go shopping fast, because since she had become shorter and more curvatious pretty much nothing fit.

"Well, you know how last year, I had a crush on Harry?"

"Yes," was Hermione's answer while altering a denim mini skirt and a beautiful blue tunic.

"Well, I stopped." Hermione was now trying on her outfit to find it made her look gorgeous.

"Yes, Gin. I knew that."

"No, Hermione. I stopped liking boys all together."

"WHAT?" Hermione now yelled looking at her friend as though she had grown two heads.

"Yeah, I think guys are cute and all, but I like girls too. I think I'm bi. I'm sorry If I scared you, Mione- I'll just go now..." with that Ginny jumped off Hermione's bed and was walking to the door.

"No, Gin. Stop," Hermione said placing herself in front of the door. "Its okay. I'm sorry, you just threw me a curve ball." With that Hermione threw herself at Ginny, hugging the life out of the one person who she could think of as a little sister, hoping that as her mother would say "it was just a faze".


	3. It's all in the Family

Its all Family. (Chapter three)

Sorry, I'm so late. Many things have been happening- And I can't just live on the comp. Even if I want to.. Ok So Read, REVIEW, and Critize. Thanks

* * *

Late.

That was the one word to describe Mya at the moment. He knew if his mother had to wait even 5 minutes more, He would have to go and find her.

"Blaise, sit down. She will be here, You know Granger- Probably only late because she couldn't brush that bush she calls hair" Draco drawled " Come on, Blaise. She's only 3 minutes late"

"You know Draco, if she was your sister or family for that matter, you would be just the same as me"

Draco didn't answer though, instead he stood shocked. Behind Blaise stood his sister- although he could tell she had been rushing to get there, she didn't at all look like she had been. In muggle clothing, She looked like a goddess, and Draco couldn't help but stare.

"Damn, Malfoy- I know I'm gorgeous but do you really have to stare?" Blaise remarked sarcastically joking. It was a little thing Blaise had picked up from years of friendship with the man in front of him- one thing Malfoy's hated were their own words turned against them.

Blaise finally traced the stare of his best friend to not him, but behind him. Slowly turning around he comes face to air, looking down a little ways was his sister.

"Mya! You're here!" Blaise rang out pulling his sister into a hug. While hugging her, he almost silently whispered " You almost made Mother have a Coronary- Never late again Mya. Ever"

Hermione laughed his remark off. Yes, She had been late but having one of her closest friends reveal that suddenly they are bi, is a little shocking. Passing by her brother, she again came head to chest with Draco Malfoy.

Draco had yet to turn away from her, but was never one to be caught with his pants down. His eyes quickly became impenetrable and a smirk, meet his lips slightly. So when Hermione's face turned upwards, this is what was meet by her gaze.

"Like what you see, granger?" Malfoy sneered looking down on the beautiful face of his best friends twin.

As Hermione opened her mouth to retort, Blaise quickly stepped in to placidly the situation.

"Come on, Mya. Mother is waiting at the end of the pitch, by the way did I say how beautiful you look?"

"Thank you, Blaise that was very nice to say. Yes, I do believe we need to get a move on, before Mother has that coronary."

Laughing, Blaise offered his arm. Taking it, He and Mya quickly made their way to their Mother. Draco following a safe distance behind not trying to ruin this moment for his best friend.

Coming up, slowly, there was a picnic set out. While Mr. Zabini was sitting looking quite bored, their mother was up and pacing.

" Mya! - You made it. I was just about to send Blaise and Draco out to look for you " The women cooed.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. Something just seemed to come up. Before I knew what had happened I was late. I'm sorry once again" Hermione spoke having enough dignity to look ashamed.

"It's alright child. Isn't it alright Dimitri?" Dimitri looked up startled to be suddenly spoken too, but he caught on quickly and nodded " See its alright dear, No need to fret"

Sitting quickly, the family and guest appeased their stomachs.

"So Mya, How have you been all of these years?" Dimitri asked as a conversation starter.

Hermione smiled at this man's attempts of conversation, and decided to play along.

"I've been great. I haven't gotten into much trouble. My parents, um.. Other parents were really good to me. They gave me anything I needed. Oh, I also made two great friends. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley"

"Is it true, the rumors about you then?" Asked Dimitri. Lisa and Blaise had leaned in a bit to know the answer. Malfoy looked as though he would rather be else where, although his eyes bouncing back and forth from the sky to the group gave away enthusiasm as well.

"Well, it all depends on the rumor. Which one are you referring to?" Hermione answered slowly

"The one where you three are sexually involved" Lisa asked for her husband and sons who where all looking too ashamed to mention it.

"NO!" Hermione said almost sounding as bad as a banshee "They are like brothers- I'd never. We'd never.. Ew." Not very eloquent, she knew, but that was how she felt.

All three relatives physically relaxed, with that they all continued to talk, laugh, and enjoy each other's company. While Draco, stayed silent while his brain went into overdrive.

'_How should I bring it up? Should I even bring it up at all?_

_Bloody Hell, Of coarse I should I mean come on, My life is on the line here. I'm acting like a damn Hufflepuff- _

_But Maybe I should bring it up with Blaise first'_

With his mind settled, He sat back and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

* * *

So.. What'd Ya think? Be sure to let me know..Yes I know it's a little short but it got what I wanted across, It's part of the meat people. I mean come on, would youreally wantaburgerif their wasn't anything leading up to the meat?. I wouldn't.

Ok so...What's Up with Draco?

.. Don't worry you will find out next chapter and LOVE it.. Or else. Only Playing!. Ok GTG- Remenber Review! Bye.


End file.
